


Kompleks

by Ad_Absurdum



Category: Z pamiętnika młodej lekarki | The Diary of a Young Doctor
Genre: Gen, Humor, radio sketches
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: Będąc młodą lekarką, wszedł raz do mej przychodni pacjent, któren od razu dał mię do myślenia, gdyż i periodyki drukowane i telewizja rzadko go widywały z dziewczętami.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Postacie nie należą do mnie, a z tego, co poniżej nie czerpię żadnych korzyści finansowych.  
>  **A/N:** Przeczytałem wczoraj co wygadywał pewien polityk jedynej słusznej partii o innym polityku tejże partii i ręce mi opadły. Albo się czegoś nażarł, albo jest mistrzem trollowania.

Będąc młodą lekarką, która z uwagą i z tak zwanem wypiekiem na twarzy śledzi bieżące wydarzenia w prasie i telewizji, nie wspominając o radiu, i jest zatem jednostką wyedukowaną społecznie oraz politycznie, wszedł raz do mej przychodni pacjent, którego me wprawne oko natychmiast rozpoznało jako znanego i sytuowanego na wysokim stołku polityka. Byłabym rozpostarła czerwony dywan, lecz nie posiadając takowego, ani nie będąc przygotowaną na wizytę takiej promieniencji, pozwoliłam sobie jedynie na zarzucenie na siebie oraz kitel czerwonej chusty z czasów, gdy jako młode dziewczę zasilałam swoją osobą szeregi organizacji pionierskiej.

\- Dzię dobry, pani doktór.

\- Dzię dobry panu. Proszę wyłuszczyć problem medyczny, z którem pan zawitał w me skromne progi.

Gdyż promieniętny polityk promieniętnym politykiem, lecz w gabinecie lekarskim każden człowiek traktowany powinien być jako jednostka niosąca ze sobą chorobę oraz okazjonalnie przychód z kasy chorych.

Pacjent uśmiechnął się nieznacząco.

\- Widzę, iż pani doktór już mię rozpoznała.

Zaśmiałam się wdzięcznie i z pewną taką nieśmiałością, gdyż oto naócznie mogłam się przekonać, iż zaiste przed takiem mężem stanu nic się nie ukryje.

Zapięłam także kitel na stronie, dokładniej upychając w wewnętrznej kieszeni egzemplarz "Gazety Wyborczej" z niepochlebnym rysunkiem obecnego w mym gabinecie pacjenta.

Głośno:

\- Można tak powiedzieć, lecz wprawnych ócz służby zdrowia nie zmamią ani fałszywa broda, ani buty na obcasie, ani opasanie się transparentem z napisem "Zjazd sobowtórów". Proszę jednakże być spokojnym - kontynuowałam, gdy pacjent pozbywał się wzmiankowanych elementów maskujących - gdyż w gabinecie lekarskiem obowiązuje mię dyskrecja oraz kofi... konfi... konfińdięcja.

\- A zatem - odezwałam się, gdy pacjent stał przede mną w swej naturalnej odzieży, to jest burym garniturze oraz żrącym po gałkach ócznych krawacie. - Pozwoli pan, że ponowię pytanie: co panu dolega?

\- Pani doktór - pacjent rozpoczął ustawiając się w pozie wieszczącej, ręce złożywszy na podołku w małdrzyk - otóż przyszedłem tu, gdyż nuży mię już oraz napawa apatią pozycja przywódcy oraz wirtuoza na rodzimej oraz światowej scenie politycznej. To jest, pani doktór, ciężka praca, do której jestem nienawykły. A jednak czuję misję oraz ogarnięty jestem poczuciem obowiązku, który każe mi troszczyć się o współpracowników, podwładnych oraz elektorat.

Tu pacjent zrobił ruch ręką w tę i nazad, wskazując najbliższą okolicę autoklawu.

\- Aha - odpowiedziałam, sięgając dyskretnie po Małą Encyklopedię Psychiatryczną. - Proszę mówić dalej.

\- Misja, którą odczuwam silnie całym swym jestestwem - tu pacjent umiejscowił dłonie na klapach swej marynarki - każe mi być politykiem wybitnym oraz wodzem narodu. Dobro kraju mam na najważniejszym miejscu - tu pacjent ponownie umiejscowił swe dłonie na podołku. - Jednakże, jak już pani doktór wspomniałem, zaczyna mię to nużyć ponieważ chciałbym również posiadać małżonkę.

To nagłe odbiegnięcie od tak zwanego merituma sprawy spotkało się, przyznaję, z mym niezrozumieniem.

\- Przyznam, iż nie rozumiem. Czy mógłby pan nieco bardziej naświetlić wyrażoną myśl.

\- Oczywiście, jak najbardziej. Otóż chciałbym posiadać małżonkę, lecz ma patriotyczna misja sprawiałaby, iżbym zostawiał ją samą sobie, podczas gdy sam udawałbym się służyć krajowi.

\- Aha - powiedziałam ponownie, odkładając dyskretnie Małą Encyklopedię Psychiatryczną na swe miejsce. Obraz schorzenia miałam bowiem już uwidoczniony w umyśle.

\- Proszę się zatem położyć na leżance i pozwolić działać ręce medycyny - to mówiąc, zręcznym ruchem zadałam pacjentowi narkozę (*plask, łup*).

Pacjent zwalił się na leżankę jak długi, a ja przystąpiłam do czynności leczniczych. Me doświadczenie jako młodej lekarki oraz Mała Encyklopedia Psychiatryczna były bowiem zgodne: pacjent cierpiał na kompleks Napoleona, któren zaczynał mu ciążyć swą objętością gdyż był się zapewne rozrósł niczym pędzony sztucznem nawozem produkt rolny.

Ponieważ kompleks jako taki bierze się z humorów, waporów oraz powietrza morowego, najsampierw okadziłam pacjenta brykietem opałowym klasy pierwszej, trzymanym na podorędziu na wypadek gdyby ogrzewanie centralne w przychodni szlag, jak to się mówi, trafił (*wiuuuch wiuuuuch, skwierku skwierku*).

Gdy pacjent był już dostatecznie oczadzony, przystąpiłam do usuwania kompleksu. Ponieważ mamy już dwudziesty pierwszy wiek i nawet na rubieży nowoczesne instrumentarium medyczne znajduje się na stanie, wprowadziłam laparoskopę przez prawe nozdrze pacjenta aż do płata przywspółczołowego, gdzie jak wiadomo z literatury fachowej, kompleks zwykł się umiejscawiać (*szur szur szur*).

Zaiste, kamera narządu laparoskopowego pokazała mię na podłączonym telewizorze marki Rubin, iż kompleks - w barwach typowych dla tej jednostki chorobowej, czyli biało-niebiesko-czerwonych - znajduje się w przewidzianem miejscu. Zręcznie wyrżłam go zatem (*ciach ciach*), wyciągnęłam nozdrzem (*ślizgu ślizgu*, Hehehehe hehe, *smark*), a następnie wrzuciłam do uprzednio przygotowanego słoika z formaliną (*plum*).

Nigdy bowiem nie wiadomo co się może kiedy przydać.

Później wepchłam laparoskopę nazad i ostatni raz rozejrzałam się po płacie pacjenta. Tknęło mię bowiem przeczucie, iż miejsce po kompleksie zostanie puste, a to grozi rozepchnięciem się innej patologii. Należało oczywisty ubytek wypełnić, lecz czymś mniejszym oraz giętliwym, jako że kompleks był rozrośniętym ponad miarę.

Rozglądając się po gabinecie, oko me padło na waciki zakupione w Muzeum Sztuki Współczesnej, które rozszerzywszy swą działalność, sprzedawało również artykuły drogeryjne. Upchnęłam zatem kilka wacików w płacie przywspółczulnym pacjenta (*pych pych pych*), a na koniec obstrzyknęłam miejsce po laparoskopie nadmanganianem potasu (*pffft pfft bul bul bul bul*).

\- Już po wszystkiem. Jak pan się zapatruje na swe samopoczucie?

Pacjent potrząsnął głową, a następnie oznajmił:

\- Znakomicie, pani doktór. Nic mię nie ciąży oraz ustało mi parcie poczucia misji. Dziękuję stukrotnie, a wyrazy wdzięczności zostawiam na parapecie.

Gdy pacjent oddalał się po gumnie, a ja oglądałam pozostawioną na parapecie instalację przestrzenną wykonaną ze starego bloczka recept, a przedstawiającą samochód w brzozą na dachu nieopodal samolotu naszych bratnich sił powietrznych, jak mię się wydało, skonta... skonsta... skonstastowałam z zawodowym zainteresowaniem, iż najwidoczniej usunięty kompleks uciskał był obszar kreatywny pacjenta, któren uwolniony i wspomożony przez nasiąknięte sztuką waciki, objawił się talentem artystycznem.

Byłam pewna, iż pacjent znów zagości na łamach prasy codziennej, lecz tym razem jako wybitny patriotyczny artysta współczesny. Dobra to mogła być zmiana.

Do usłyszenia.


End file.
